beyond his eyes
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: He wasn't staring. Nope, Austin was not staring at his best friend, Ally. Sure he took quick glances or glimpses at her from time to time, but that's not staring. Sure he had some interest in her, but that does not mean he likes her. Right...right?


a/n: **i have not much to say, but i'm back with an Auslly drabble. so I just hope you like it.**

disclaimer: **don't ask it i own Austin and Ally because i really don't except for the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_beyond his eyes_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He wasn't staring. He was just secretly glancing at her from time to time. Why would he stare, or you can just say he was looking at her. Nope, he was not staring at his brunette female friend. Isn't okay to stare- no- glance at your friend? Is it not okay if you watch your friend every move? They're just friends, so Austin can _look_ at Ally in a loving way...right?

Austin sighes to himself. He can't help it; Ally just looked so pretty. Her appearance is just stunningly beautiful. If you were their with him then you would agree with him. She was just so so beautiful. Her eyes glittered as the sunlight shine upon her. Her plump lips were behind her teeth, as she chewed on her lower lip softly. Her hair was pulled into a nice, cunning bun. She was wearing a flower print skirt filled with primary colors. Her shirt or blouse were the color of a rose, shining bright in the moonlight.

Austin couldn't help but stare at her.

Sure he thought his best friend was pretty, but not this pretty. Austin was breathless; Ally even put Shakira's smile into shame. She just looked so innocent and pretty.

Ally lips curved into a gracious smile. She glance at Austin, fingering with the hem of her skirt.

"Hey Austin, come and here this magical Daughter song," Ally said. Her eyes brightning like a star, burnning so effortlessly. Ally's cheeks were tinted with rosy pink color. Her soft plump lips were not behind her teeth, but into a smile. But what Austin's eyes taking a liking of was her eyes.

He didn't knew Ally's eyes were clouded with happiness, and he didn't pay her eyes flickered different colors. Her eyes flickered between brown and amber. Her eyes were like sapphires staring into your soul. It was amazingly breathtaking. Ally can really take your breath away.

Ally tilted her head, crossing her legs, she asked, "Austin, are you okay?" Her eyes boring into the man's.

Austin blinked at her, slightly confused. "What?"Autin asked. Ally raised a wairly brow, wondering if the singer is okay. She bit her plump lip and fiddled through her hair. She closed her laptop before walking towards Austin.

Raising her hand, she put her warm hand against Austin's forehead. She cocked her head to the side, gnawing on her lower lip. Her eyes were clouded with worry. Blinking, Ally moved her head a little forward; she was close to Austin.

Very close.

Warmth filled Austin's cheek as Ally's eyes were staring intently at him. Austin couldn't help but stare at her lips. Her plump lips that were pressed together in aggravation. Ally furrowed her eyebrows, and she pulled away from the boy.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Austin you don't have any fever, so why aren't you speaking. Are you sure your okay?"

Distractions were glaring daggers at Austin. He was staring at Ally again. He just had this urge to press his lips against hers. Ally folded her arms in irritation. Licking her plump lips, she raised both of her eyebrows.

"Austin," Ally said calmly. She can feel her patience slipping away

at the tip of her finger. Glaring daggers at Austin, she sighed. She noticed Austin was acting weird but not this weird. He just keeps staring at her, like he was looking under her clothes. Ally's cheeks were now on fire at her choice of words.

Under her clothes.

Ally's blush intensified. Averting her gaze, she put a finger towards her lips. Ally shrugged her shoulders before approaching the piano.

Austin's brown eyes watched as he saw his best friend sway her hips. He gritted his teeth; he already tried to not stare at the woman, but she's making it this hard. As Ally sat down on the piano bench, her fingers gently tapped the keys. Tuning it, Ally smiled as her fingers began playing "Still" by Daughter. Her eyes fluttered closed as the music took over. It was like a dream; a beautiful peaceful dream.

Austin couldn't take it anymore. She was just taunting him without her even realizing it. Before Austin walked towards Ally, he swore, "Fuck it."

He walked towards Ally as she continued to play with the soothing keys. The melody - she was playing - sooth her, like smelling roses on a Spring day. Once she stopped playing, her eyes fluttered open. She found Austin sitting next to her, caressing her fingers that were on the keys.

She blushed bashfully. Ally thought that it was so unlike Austin to do these things. And she wasn't trying to be mean, but it was scaring her - kind of.

"Austin," Ally whispered. Ally blinked as Austin's response was only a humming. She wanted to say something, but the way he was touching her, had her lips sealed.

Clearing her throat, she kindly asked, "What are you-"

She was rudly interrupted as she felt warm lips on her finger. Ally blinked; rubbing her eye with her other hand, she realized that this was not dream. She was not hallucinating nor was she dreaming.

_He kissed my finger. _Ally thought.

Ally's cheeks quickly heated as another kissed were on her arm. Austin placed a kissed on her shoulder. She was showing skin but not too mich skin. It was just the perfect amount for Austin.

Fiddling through her locks, Austin placed a kissed on her bare neck, teasing her. It was rare for Austin to do this, but Ally wasn't complaining. She liked his soft teasing lips on her bare neck. She liked the way it feels. She read so many romance novels, and of course she wanted to be kissed like this, but sje was afraid this will ruin her friendship with Austin.

Ally's brown eyes sprunged open (it was closed once Austin started to kiss her neck) at the thought of her best friend's name.

Reulctantly, Ally stuggled to move away from Austin. He was a lot stronger than her, and she will loved to continue this, but they're not even dating yet.

"Austin, you have to stop," Ally said softly. Austin whimpered as he gave her one more kissed on her collarbone.

Pulling away, Austin's eyes were filled with lust. Ally stared at Austin with a shock expression.

Pouting, Austin said, "I like kissing you Ally."

"Wha-what?!"

Austin blinked at her, lust slowly fading away. "I said I like kissing you."

"So you like kissing me, but do you know that this kiss will ruin our friendship?" Ally asked. She wanted to be more than friends with Austin, but that last time they dated it didn't work out. She still had feelings for the singer but she decided to ignore them, ans now he's saying 'he likes kissing her'.

"Yes I know," Austin said, "but I can't help it, your just really pretty, and I can't fight these feelings I have for you. The fact is Ally, I think I'm in love with you and I can prove it to you. Every time I look at you, I blush or keep thinking about you. When we talk, I get all giddy and my heart is filled with happiness. I love your smile and your beautiful laugh. When you smile, you light up the entire world. When you laugh, birds and doves can't help but listen to you. I know this may sound cheesy, but I'm in love with you Ally Dawson. And sure our first relationship didn't went well, but I promise our dating won't get in the way with our work."

Ally was left speechless, and she felt all giddy in her stomach. Her heart hammered at a thousand miles. Austin looked at her in a loving way, and she still have feelings for the guy. He even said he loves her, and gave her a beautiful speech. How can she compete with that?

Smiling bashfully, Ally stare at Austin before pressing her warm plump lips onto his. The kissed was soft and slow. It was filled with love and passion. Pulling awat after locking lips in five minutes, Ally giggled.

"I love you too Austin Moon," Ally replied. Austin gave her a pure grin, after all, he got the girl he always wanted again. Before he can press lips against Ally's, the woman raised put a finger towards his lips.

Brushing her warm lips against his ear, she spoke softly, "Now Austin, I'm going to work at the store while you listen to the song: Still."

Ally pulled away, giggling loudly at her new boyfriend. Austin stared at her, wide eyes, as she ran away from the practice room. As she closed the door, Austin sighed picking up the laptop from the bean bag chair.

Ally is annoying but she was a star. A star that shines brighter than the sun, moon, and other stars combine. She was a star beyond his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: **so how was that? I just had this idea floating around in my head, and it was intentionally for Kickin It, but I decided Austin and Ally will fit much better. Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. Did I mention I typed this drabble on my phone. So please review and favorite. **

**Thanks for checking out this suckish (made a new word) ass of a story. I probably will see you next time, but for right now, farewell my Auslly friends.**

**§Black Phoenix§**


End file.
